Happy Endings
by MagicalLeaves
Summary: The sequel to Diary of a Secret Malfoy. Basically, as the title suggests, this story chronicles the happy endings after the Second Wizarding War. At least, they're supposed to be happy endings...  Rated T for safety reasons, may be subject to change
1. Disclaimer and Summary

**Here is the sequel to Diary of a Secret Malfoy! :D**

**A few thing first:**

**I don't own anything of J.K. Rowling's I wish I did. But then again I don't, because I would've never been able to make it into the legend that she has!**

**I will claim ownership of Lyra Malfoy-now-Weasley! She is mine xD**

**Anything that is recogniseable belongs to J.K. Rowling xD**

**Well...yeah. That's all I wanted to say.**

**Now for a quick summary!**

**It's post-Second Wizarding War, and everybody has settled down. Lyra's retired from Quidditch, and is married to George Weasley. **

**Other things:**

**Ginny married Harry, their family is still the same.  
>Hermione married Draco (I'm a Dramione fan), Scorpius is their son<br>****Ron married Lavender, the children are still the same.  
>Neville married Luna, and had twins Lorcan and Lysander. <strong>

**Basically, everything else is still the same...**

**Now you may think that everybody lived happily ever after...but there are still paths to navigate...and demons long past that rise...**

**Hope you enjoy this! :D**

**~ MagicalLeaves**


	2. The Red Arrow

**First chapter! This is set in the epilogue of the Deathly Hallows (19 years later). I have also swiped some dialogue from said epilogue...xD**

* * *

><p>The autumn sun gleamed down, twining through the many men and woman as they moved left and right, each person intent on their own destinations. A soft breeze rippled through the air, drifting over a family looking odd in robes and pushing trolleys laden with luggage.<p>

"Let's go, let's go! I don't wanna be late!"

The blond woman glanced over at her strawberry blonde daughter, who bounced around in excitement. The girl's brother, also strawberry blonde and so similar in appearance that it was impossible to miss that they were twins, sighed and reached over, shoving her. "Stop worrying."

"I'm not worrying Fred! I just wanna go already!"

"Roxanne, Fred, that's enough." Though my comment was soft, the two quietened immediately, looking up at me. I studied the two of them while a red haired man drew up next to me, pushing a pram. We looked at eachother, before I broke eye-contact to look back at my children. "Alright then," I said with a sigh. "Off you go. If you can find Uncle Harry, Ron, Draco, or Aunt Hermione, Ginny, or Lavender, that would be great."

There was a pause before Roxanne turned and dashed through the barrier as if it was nothing more than a door-which it was. She disappeared instantly. George followed at a more sedate pace.

In the silence that followed, I moved to stand next to my son. "Ready Freddie?" I asked, smiling faintly at the memories that the words dredged up, of another Fred, in another time, in another life.

The boy looked up at me worriedly. "We won't crash?"

I smiled gently, leaning over him to place my hands on the trolley handlebar. "Roxy and Dad didn't, did they?" I replied softly.

The boy nodded, then took a step. This broke his paralysis-in the next moment we were both running for the wall. Fred flinched slightly, but we passed through as if it hadn't even been there.

"Over here!"

I looked up and smiled at the sight of a familiar person waving at us. Walking with Fred, we made our way over to a dark haired, bespectacled, green-eyed man.

"Hello Harry," I said, letting go of the trolley so I could embrace him. He hugged me back, then I moved to greet the others. "Hello, Ron, Lavender, Ginny." The others chorused their greetings as Fred burst into conversation with his young cousins.

I turned then to the last two people. "Hermione, Drake."

Hermione hugged me first, very briefly, then stepped back so I could greet my twin brother. "How've you been?" he asked as he slipped his arms around me in a quick hug.

"Good," I replied. "You?"

"Not bad," he replied. "Scorpius is itching to see to Hogwarts."

I smiled faintly. "It's been that way for Roxanne as well. Ever since she and Fred turned eleven she's been breathing down my neck about it."

"How's Andie been?" asked Draco, nodding at the one-year-old in the pram.

I shrugged. "As good as they can get, for now. She'll probably be a terror in a few years."

Draco chuckled. "You would know," he replied, nodding at my two older children. "Those two were horrible." I elbowed him, startling another chuckle from him.

"Hey!"

We all looked up as James, Harry's oldest son, emerged from the mist, panting. "Teddy's back there! Just seen him and guess what he's doing? _Snogging Victoire!_" He stared up at us, obviously expecting a reaction. I only raised a brow, knowing that George was doing the very same thing.

"_Our_ Teddy! Teddy Lupin. Snogging _our_ Victoire! _Our_ cousin! And I asked Teddy what he was doing-"

"You interrupted them?" his mother said, looking at James. "You are so like Ron-"

"-and he said he'd come to see her off! And then he told me to go away. He was snogging her!" James repeated, as if trying to get it into our heads. Draco and I exchanged amused looks.

"Oh it would be really lovely if they got married!" I heard James's younger sister, Lily, whisper happily. Teddy would _really_ be a part of our family then!"

"He already comes round for dinner about four times a week," Harry responded. "Why don't we just invite him to live with us and have done with it?"

"Yeah!" James exclaimed. "I don't mind sharing with Al-Teddy could have my room!"

Harry looked down at his son. "No," he replied, causing James to scowl in disappointment. "You and Al will share a room only when I want the house demolished."

"Besides," I added suddenly, "he is family. Teddy and I are cousins, which makes you a cousin too."

Lily looked up at me. "That doesn't make sense," she complained.

I chuckled. "I know it doesn't," I replied, "but trust me. We're all related somehow."

The loud hoot of the Hogwarts Express cut through our conversations. Quickly I turned, embracing both Roxanne and Fred. "Be good you two. Don't get into any trouble." My two children assured me they wouldn't, but I could tell from the excitement in their gaze that they would soon forget their promises. Quickly they hugged George, then turned to board the train. I took a step back with the others, waving at all my nieces and nephews. Behind me, I could just make out Harry having a last-minute word with his son, Albus. At last the eleven-year-old leapt on the train.

"Bye Mum! Bye Dad!" I turned at the yells, and could just make out their faces through the steam. I smiled and blew my children kisses as the train began to move. As Fred waved frantically, the train began to pick up speed, a red arrow in the late morning sunshine.

Then the train was gone.

* * *

><p><strong>So? How do you like it starting off?<strong>

**Btw, if you haven't noticed: Lyra and George's children are Fred and Roxanne Weasley, also twins, and youngest daughter Andie aka Andromeda.**

**~ MagicalLeaves**


	3. The First Night

**And we go straight into the Sorting, which produces some interesting results...Fred meets an forgotten friend, and Roxanne makes a new one...**

* * *

><p>The light from the candles hovering near the ceiling gleamed off everything, blazing over the comforting stone walls. The candles glittered under a clear night sky, sparkling with stars. As the boy's gaze travelled down, the sky turned slowly to stone until it met the floor.<p>

"When I call your name you will step forward and be Sorted."

Fred Sirius Weasley's gaze snapped forward as the professor placed a ragged old hat on a stool. The boy swallowed.

"You know the stars?"

"Huh?" he turned his head.

A young girl smiled at him. "The stars," she repeated, gesturing upwards. "It's actually the ceiling. It's just been enchanted to look like the sky."

"I know," he whispered back.

The girl grinned at him. She had bright hazel eyes and black hair. "I'm Angela Blaise."

The scarlet topped boy blinked in surprise. "You are? I'm Fred Weasley. My mum is friends with your dad."

The girl's eyes widened. "Oh," was all she said. "I thought you looked familiar, but I couldn't remember."

"You came to my fifth birthday party, remember?" whispered Fred.

Angela frowned. "Vaguely," she replied slowly. "Was that the one with the gold and red fireworks? I remember something caught fire…"

Fred grinned. "Yeah. Dad set one of the fireworks too close to the tablecloth and it caught alight."

The two new friends grinned at eachother, connected now by a shared memory and the knowledge that they were no longer alone.

"Longbottom, Lorcan."

A white-blond boy drifted over to the stool and sat, letting the hat drop over his head. "Ravenclaw!"

The next person, Lysander Longbottom, sent a ripple of excitement through Fred. Fred hadn't considered that their might be other twins at Hogwarts too-though now that he thought about it, he did vaguely remember that there were to girls during his Dad's time called Padma and Parvati Patil…

"Ravenclaw!"

_No surprises there,_ thought Fred. _Those tow are obviously twins._

"Malfoy, Scorpius."

Fred watched as his cousin crossed to the chair, settling on the stool. There was a pause after the hat was lowered, then- "Slytherin!"

The table to the far right cheered as Scorpius got up. He walked over to the table, finding a seat as other students quickly made space for him.

Fred continued watching as Al was sorted into Gryffindor. He could hear James cheering as his younger brother made his way over to his table. There were a few more names, then-

"Weasley, Fred!"

Fred walked up, trying not to let everyone see that he was trembling. He sat down, clenching his fists tightly. The was darkness as the hat was lowered onto his head, the brim covering his eyes.

"Oh yes, I know just where to put you," murmured the Sorting Hat. Fred would've jumped at the voice-he hadn't been told that the hat spoke to him directly!-but he felt glued to the seat. "Gryffindor!"

Fred sagged in relief as he got off the stool, walking over to sit next to Al. The green-eyed boy grinned at him, obviously glad with Fred.

"Weasley, Hugo!"

"Gryffindor!"

"Weasley, Rose!"

"Ravenclaw!"

"Weasley, Roxanne!"

"Hufflepuff!"

Surprise filtered through Fred. Hufflepuff? He had always expected him and Roxy to be in the same house. After all, they were twins, right? He could see the same surprised look on his sister's face, but she seemed to have shrugged it off. Fred watched in stunned surprise as she sat at the table next to his, a couple of girls greeting her and moving to let her sit down.

"Zabini, Angela!"

"Ravenclaw!"

Fred felt a scowl cross his face. He wasn't angry though, just disappointed. He would've liked to be in the same house as Angela. He felt like he had a lot to catch up on with her. As she turned to walk to her table, she shot him a rueful look. Fred just shrugged helplessly. Angela smiled in response.

"Got a girlfriend already I see."

Fred looked up. "Go away, prat," he replied, scowling at James. His third year cousin shrugged. "Who is she anyway? She's quite pretty, I'd say you've picked well."

Fred scowled harder. "She's the daughter of a friend of Mum's, that's all."

James chuckled. "All right then. Don't get your shorts in a knot, Freddie."

Fred had opened his mouth to deliver a suitably sharp retort when somebody's voice cut across him.

"Welcome to Hogwarts, first years. And welcome back to all other students. We hope you have had a good holiday while away."

Fred studied the Professor McGonagall, the Headmistress of Hogwarts, as she continued her speech. His gaze slid over the other teachers, and he recognized some by their descriptions-Hagrid, still Professor of Care of Magical Creatures, Neville or Professor Longbottom, Professor of Herbology and Head of Gryffindor House, Professor Slughorn the Potions teacher, Professor Trelawney of Divinations, and of course the ghostly Professor Binns of History of Magic.

"And now we come to what is considered by a majority of you to be the most important part of tonight-the feast."

At that, to Fred's surprise and delight, the golden plates in front of him suddenly flowered with food. The boy's eyes widened. All around him, he heard other first years calling out excitedly and gasping in shock. Quickly Fred reached over filling his plate.

"So, what did you think?"

Fred looked over at James's words. He shrugged noncommittally, reaching for some chicken.

James nodded sagely. "Yeah, she says pretty much the same thing every year at the Welcoming Feast. She might seem boring, but you watch out-she's a stickler for the rules. And Dad told me all about the time she duelled Snape and chased him from the school. He makes her sound ten feet tall! Anyway," he added, swallowing his mouthful, "The hardest class is Transfiguration, hands down. It's a lot of note-taking and theory, and the spells are hard to master. But it's worth it."

At the end of the feast, after pudding (mousse, treacle tart, and a host of other dishes that Fred couldn't even begin to describe), Professor McGonagall sent them all off to bed. Fred, Albus, and James wandered after their Prefects, the two first years feeling full and sleepy.

* * *

><p>"Password?"<p>

Roxanne Cassiopeia Weasley had thought the armour was just one of those many empty suits that adorned the halls of Hogwarts until it had spoken. She jumped, her gaze flashing to the shining visor.

"Fidelitas."

The knight, with his sword standing upright, point down in front of him, his hands on the handle, didn't move. "You may pass," was all he responded with.

Roxanne looked ahead in confusion. All that was before her was a stone wall-which suddenly melted and slid away to reveal an entrance. "Cool," she breathed.

She hadn't seen anything yet. When Roxanne entered, she sucked in a breath. The place was decorated with fat little yellow and black armchairs, and yellow hangings adorned the walls. Two one side stood a huge board for notices, while the were round tunnels leading off to the dormitories. Everywhere she saw stones set into the wall that glowed with a pale moony light, while a simple lamp hanging from the ceiling added to the warm glow that the fireplace gave off. All in all, it very much resembled a badger's sett-_and it should, of course,_ Roxanne mused, as she followed the older girl's down the tunnel to the girls' dorm.

The dormitory was a round room with deep recesses set into the walls where beds were situated. A soft glowing stone was in the ceiling above each bed so that a student might have some light to read by, and there were curtains at the head of each alcove to give each student their own space. Roxanne's belonging had been neatly piled in the middle of the room with everybody else's. Quickly and quietly she collected her things and moved to a bed nearer the back.

While she was preparing for bed, one of the other first year girls approached her. "Hi."

Roxanne looked up, startled. "Oh, hello," she said carefully, unsure of where this was going.

"It's a nice place here, isn't it?" the girl asked. She had light brown hair and soft brown eyes.

"Um, yeah," Roxanne said, her brain scrambling for something to say.

The girl suddenly smiled. "I'm sorry if I make you uncomfortable. I just was being friendly. I just thought I'd say hi."

"Oh," exclaimed Roxanne. She smiled back, suddenly making the connection that the girl was shy. "I'm Roxanne Weasley," she said, offering the girl her hand. "But you can call me Roxy. My brother and all my cousins do."

"Amelia Bones," replied the girl, shaking Roxy's hand. "Though you can call me Amy."

"It's nice to see a friendly face," Roxy admitted, sliding under the covers.

Amy smiled at her. "I know what you mean," she replied. "I was terrified I would be alone."

"Me too," confessed Roxy, looking up at the ceiling. She continued to stare at the light. "I wonder how you turn these off," she heard herself say drowsily. To her surprise the stone went out.

Amy heard her and looked over. "My mum said that all you have to do is ask. You just direct it to give you as much light as you want. She also said that the curtains block the light, so if you draw them you won't disturb anybody, no matter how bright it is." Amy paused , then also added, "According to Mum, they're also sound-proof as well."

"Wow." Roxy looked around at her bed with more interest. "That's cool."

"I know," replied Amy softly. "Good night Roxy."

Roxy smiled at her new friend. "Night Amy." She pulled her curtain across her bed.

But while Amy went immediately to sleep, Roxy didn't. Instead, she fiddled with the light for another half an hour, then turned it off and lay there in the darkness, thinking. She wondered what Fred was doing. She imagined what her parents would think when they found out she wasn't in Gryffindor. But mostly, she was just glad to have made a friend.

And with that happy thought in her mind, Roxy fell asleep with a contented smile on her face.

* * *

><p><strong>If you're wondering, Amelia Bones is the daughter of Susan Bones.<strong>

**Hope you liked it! I also made up the Hufflepuff Common Room, and decided to sort Roxanne here because I like Hufflepuff House and decided to tweak the plot a bit :)**

**Love MagicalLeaves**


	4. Your Favourite Girl

**I apologise for my long absence. I've just started Semester Two at uni and it's been rather busy. Also, I was sick twice over July. Ugh, Winter. Anyway.  
><strong>

**This jumps four years from Fred's Sorting...which puts him, Scorpius, Albus, Roxanne, and Rose in fifth year, and James in seventh year. Also, I realised that I've made a mistake-Hugo shouldn't be at Hogwarts in Chapter 2. Sorry about that hehe. **

**However, since I have jumped four years ahead, that now puts Hugo and Lily in third year. Sorry if I've confused you!  
><strong>

**Can't think of anything else to say...so enjoy! :)  
><strong>

* * *

><p>The man ran down the alley, his breath harsh in the sharp air. Quickly he risked a glance back over his shoulder, searching the shadows behind him-<p>

"Stupefy!"

With a yelp, he threw himself to one side, out of the way of the spell as a turquoise-haired youth came charging round the corner, raising his wand again.

The man raised a gnarled wand in grubby fingers. "Reducto!"

Teddy Lupin yelped as the wall next to him blew open, the explosion knocking him sideways. The man instantly started forward. "Avada-"

Teddy struggled to his feet, waving his wand wildly. "Expelliarmus!"

To his surprise, the wand flew from the man's grasp. At that moment, another person erupted from a different alley, effectively cornering the runner. "Petrificus Totalus!"

The man keeled over as the newcomer, a silvery-blond woman, walked up to him. "Albert Runcorn, you are charged with crimes against Muggleborns and the wizarding world. You will remain silent at all times, or we will spell you to compliance."

I continued to rattle off the spiel as I knelt by the man, giving him a brief once-over. That done, I raised my wand again. "Incarcerous."

After binding Runcorn tightly, I crossed over to Teddy, who had emerged from the alley coughing, covered in dust and mortar. "Are you alright, Junior Auror Lupin?"

Teddy looked up at me. "I think...I think so," he said, and coughed. "Senior Auror Weasley," he added, still coughing.

"Right." I nodded briskly, then wrapped my hand around the fugitive's arm. "Come on then Lupin. We have to escort this one back to the Ministry for sentencing."

~oOo~

I entered the Auror Department, muttering to myself, making a beeline for my office. I had to fill out paperwork as one of the captors of Runcorn. "I did not become an Auror to write essays," I grumbled to myself. Stalking over, I thrust open the door.

A violet-haired boy jumped as he whipped around in his seat, his hair going yellow. I sighed. "It's just me, Ted."

"Oh." Teddy looked embarrassed, his hair reverting back to its turquoise hue. "Okay."

"I need the room for a while Ted. Why don't you go down to the practice rooms for some duelling?" I asked him. The boy looked at me in surprise. I rarely gave him any time off, preferring to personally train him. "Unless you want to sort through my papers," I added. The boy scrambled to his feet, catching the pass I threw him-as a Junior Auror, his access to certain parts of the Auror Department was limited-and disappeared out the door faster than Harry after the Snitch.

It was then I realised that somebody else was in the room too.

I walked over to glare at a blond man. "You're in my seat."

"Well, hello to you to Lyra," replied the man, standing and meeting my grey eyes with his own silvery pools.

I scowled. "Hello Draco. Now please move. I have paperwork to fill out."

"You also have a lunch to attend," replied Draco. "I'd just thought I'd remind you."

I sighed. "I know I have the lunch Drake," I said, calmer this time. "But I've got very important paperwork to fill out."

"Albert Runcorn's papers are not as important as the lunch that you organised three weeks in advance." Draco prodded, even as he moved to let me sit at my desk.

I sighed again. "Today marks Teddy's first year as a Junior Auror. I have to write his report that determines whether he is suitable or not to be considered a fully-fledged member of our department."

"Oh." Draco studied me for a moment. "I had forgotten all about that," he admitted.

I nodded. "I'm not sure what to write," I confessed.

Draco flicked his wand, moving the chair from Teddy's desk so he could sit down. "Is he ready?" he asked simply.

My shoulders slumped. "Yes. And no. He's too...rash. What he lacks in accuracy-especially in duelling-he makes up for in enthusiasm. He keeps charging head-first into pursuits. He's improved...but I'm not sure if he's improved enough."

"I think you should give him a chance," replied Draco thoughtfully.

I looked up at him in surprise. "What makes you say that?"

Draco shrugged. "You were the only qualified Auror who was willing to take on the son of a werewolf and teach him. Also you're his first cousin once removed. You were close with both of his parents, and with him. Has it ever occurred to you that his enthusiasm might stem from wanting to...impress you?"

I blinked. "No," I said softly, "it hadn't." I smiled up at Draco. "Thanks Drake."

My brother rose with a grin. "You're welcome, Lyra. How long will you be?"

I glanced down at the blank form that was to be Teddy's report. "Not long. Half an hour or so?"

Draco nodded. "Well, I just need to finish up something, and then I'll meet you by the Fountain of Magical Brethren."

I nodded, smiling briefly at him. "Okay."

~oOo~

"Auror Potter! Head Auror Potter!"

The man didn't look up, continuing his quick winding walk through the crowd.

I lost my patience. "Harry! I'm talking to you! You stop right there or I will curse you!"

Harry turned, a surprised look on his face as I ran past other witches and wizards, many who concealed grins-it wasn't the first time I had yelled at Harry to get his attention, and it would definitely not be the last. "Oh," was all he said, "sorry."

"You said that the last time, you git," I panted, catching up to him. I thrust a thin stack of papers into his hands. "Here. The paperwork on Albert Runcorn's capture and Junior Auror Lupin's report."

A flicker passed over Harry's face at the mention of his godson, but he only nodded once. "Right Thanks. I'll get right on it. Are you heading off now?" he added, as I turned to leave.

I looked back. "I took the afternoon off, remember?" I asked him. "I've got a lunch to go to."

Harry smiled briefly. "A very important one, or so I've been told countless times," he replied. "I just wanted to ask-is everything still organised for Saturday?"

"Oh." I paused to catch my breath. "Yes, it is. Just come on over at around 12ish." I smiled at him.

Harry nodded. "Great. Then that's all. I'd best be off, and you too." He turned and strode off before I had any chance to reply.

I turned and hurried to the lifts, my mind working busily. _Ever since Harry had been made the Head of the Auror Department, his workload had increased exponentially. The only times Ron, Draco, Hermione, and I were ever guaranteed to see him was during work hours, and even then it was usually only briefly. Sure, we had our lunch breaks together, but it wasn't quite the same_, I mused, feeling a pang for the days spent wandering the halls of Hogwarts during free time.

"There you are."

Draco stopped in front of me as I exited the lift, searching the crowds for him. He grinned at me. "Come on, let's go. I know you hate being late."

~oOo~

_Crack_.

The pair of us rematerialized is a deserted alleyway. I shivered briefly from the cold (all those years and I _still_ disliked Apparition) before readjusting my cloak, following my brother into the warm sunshine. Opposite us was our destination: A cozy restaurant tucked on the corner of the street. Draco and I made our way up to it under the warm golden sun.

After entering, I had a moment to collect myself before-

"Mummy!"

I turned with a smile, knowing Draco had also smiled (but for a slightly different reason), as a girl with silvery blonde hair and piercing blue eyes waved to me while she stood on a chair. Quickly a woman sitting next to her talked her into sitting back down, while her husband smiled slightly in amusement at the whole scene. With a soft sigh I walked over to join the three of them, Draco trailing silently in my wake.

"Hello Mother, Father," I greeted them. Mother rose to hug and kiss me. I did the same with Father.

"And hello, you, Happy Birthday," I added, scooping my daughter off the chair. She squealed softly in delight as I hugged her. "Hi Mummy," she piped back. I smiled as I settled in my seat, sitting her on my lap.

"So, what did you do today, Andie?"

"Grandma and Grandpa took me to the park, and I got an icecream," piped my youngest daughter, Andromeda (I had considered naming my daughter after Tonks, but knew that if she had been around today, she would _not_ have been amused, so had settled for her mother's name instead). "We went on the swings, and the slide!" The girl grinned up at me, her face flushed and her familiar silvery eyes sparkling with glee.

I couldn't help smiling back at the girl, seeing in her a lively innocence that reminded me of myself.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, may I take you orders?"

We all looked up at the waiter as he glided over to stand with us. It was then I realised that we were still missing someone. "No, not quite ready thanks," I began to say.

"Daddy!" my daughter interrupted, clambering upwards to stand on my lap this time.

"Andie!" George moved around the waiter to sweep his daughter up in his arms with a grin. "How is my little birthday girl?"

"I'm good! You were late Daddy!" Andie exclaimed as she buried her face in his shoulder in an enthusiastic hug.

"And I'm very sorry about that. Do you forgive me, my favourite girl?" asked George. His words were directed at Andie, but his eyes found mine over her shoulder.

I sighed, rising to take Andie from him and sit her down. She pouted but let go. "I thought I was your favourite girl," I said to George, letting a smile tug at the corner of my mouth.

George grinned faintly, sitting next to me. "You're my favourite big girl," he amended. "Andie is my favourite little girl."

I rolled my eyes as he gave me a quick hug. "I really am sorry," he murmured.

"Later," I hissed back, "not now."

I felt George sigh, but when he sat down, there was no evidence of our silent conversation on his face. He looked only like a man who was here to celebrate his daughter's 5th birthday.

~oOo~

"Thanks so much for taking her today." I smiled at my mother.

Narcissa smiled back. "It was no problem," she said, "she was an absolute angel today."

"They all are at that age," I replied wryly.

My mother laughed softly. "True," she admitted ruefully, "especially when it came to you." We smiled at eachother.

"Mummy, mummy, let's go!" The subject of our discussion tugged on my robe. I looked down, smiling faintly. "Just a moment, darling." I looked back at my mother. "Lunch is still on Saturday. Just turn up around 12 or so."

"Alright then, we'll see you all then," my mother replied. She knelt to hug and kiss her granddaughter. I smiled and exchanged farewells with my father before he knelt to hug Andie-of all the new things I'd learnt about him in the past decade, the knowledge that he'd fallen in love with Andie still surprised me the most.

"Bye Father," I said when he'd finished with my youngest child.

Lucius smiled at me. "Good bye Lyra." We shared a quick hug before Mother and Father turned and, hand in hand, strolled away in the afternoon sunshine.

I looked down at Andie. "So, Birthday Girl, what would you like to do today?" I asked, grinning.

* * *

><p><strong>There it is :) Hope you liked it!<strong>

~ MagicalLeaves


	5. URGENT NOTICE

**Hey guys. I have been writing, then uni and study have kinda got the better of me.**

**And now I have another major upset to my life.**

**My USB has broken. I don't know how, or why, but it's rattling. And it no longer connects to the computer. And I haven't backed anything up, stupid person I am.**

**So I've lost all my fanfiction, uni lecture stuff I recorded, and planning for NaNoWriMo (National Novel Writing Month, anybody else doing it?), which is a major blow to the gut.**

**I don't know if I'll be able to get it fixed...and I don't know what I'm going to do...everything was there...**

**So, until I get back to you, all my stories are going on hold. I'm really sorry. I'll try continue writing even if I don't recover everything...but it still sucks.**

**~ MagicalLeaves**

* * *

><p><strong>Update 13 Dec 2011<strong>

**I did not manage to get my USB fixed. All the places I've been looking are way too expensive for a uni student like me. So it's broken...all my stuff is gone.**

**That being said, I hate leaving things unfinished, so I've decided to soldier on and resume my fanfictions from scratch. Sorry for making you wait so long. Hopefully I can turn out some good writing.**

**Thanks again for you patience and such.**

**I don't know when the next chapter will come, what with Christmas holidays with family, then New Years. And summer school starts on Jan 3 or 4 so...I'll see how it goes. But I do intend to finish my fanfics! So I will...eventually. :)**

**~ MagicalLeaves**


End file.
